Aircraft are required to ground taxi between locations on airfields. An example is taxiing between a runway and the location (e.g. terminal gate) at which the aircraft's passengers are to board or disembark. Typically, such taxiing is achieved by using the thrust from the aircraft's engines to propel the aircraft forwards so that the landing gear wheels are caused to rotate. Since ground taxi speeds are necessarily relatively low, the engines must be run at a very low power. This means that there is a relatively high fuel consumption as a result of the poor propulsion efficiency at this low power. This leads to an increased level of both atmospheric and noise pollution locally around airports. Moreover, even when the engines are run at low power it is generally necessary to apply the wheel brakes to limit ground taxi speeds, leading to a high degree of brake wear.
Reversing of a civil aircraft, e.g. away from a terminal gate, using its main engines is not permitted. When reversing is necessary, or in other situations where ground taxiing via main engine thrust is not practicable, tow trucks are used to manoeuvre aircraft around. This process is laborious and costly.
There is therefore a need for a drive system to power the wheels of an aircraft landing gear during ground taxi operations. There is also a desire to use such a drive system to pre-spin the wheels prior to landing, and/or for applying braking torque to the rotating wheel(s) by converting kinetic energy to electrical energy using the drive system motor as a generator.
Several autonomous ground taxi systems for both driving the wheels while the aircraft is on the ground and spinning them up prior to landing have been proposed in recent years. An example is disclosed in U.S.2006/0065779, which proposes a powered nose aircraft wheel system in which a clutch is used to switch between a mode in which the wheel can spin freely and a mode in which the wheel can be driven by an electric motor. The clutch can also operate to enable the motor to pre-spin the wheel prior to landing.
A prior art arrangement which is not restricted to nose landing gears is described in WO2011/023505. The disclosed system uses an actuator to move a drive pinion in and out of driving engagement with a driven gear mounted to the wheel hub. WO2014/023939 describes a further prior art arrangement, similar in many respects to WO2011/023505, in which one of the drive pinion and the driven gear comprises a sprocket, and the other of the drive pinion and the driven gear comprises a series of rollers arranged to form a ring, each roller being rotatable about a roller axis at a fixed distance from an axis of rotation of the drive pinion or driven gear, respectively.